


A Quiet Moment Between Friends

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne shares an unexpected moment alone with Niles at a hospital benefit dinner and is reminded once again of why she cares about her boss' brother so much; perhaps a little more than she should. (Episode: "The Botched Language of Cranes")





	A Quiet Moment Between Friends

In the stunning ballroom, Daphne blushed deeply, certain that her cheeks matched her velvet burgundy gown. Sitting beside her, Niles certainly looked handsome in his tuxedo. But the thing she was most aware of was the way his fingertips were touching her hair and the soft sound of his breathing as he moved closer to sniff the scent of her shampoo.

It was quite strange, for no man had ever been so obsessed with her hair before. But there was no denying that she found it flattering. She also couldn't deny the growing feeling she experienced whenever she was around him or the silly thought that he might find her attractive. Imagine, a rich and handsome man, interested in someone like her.

And she shouldn't think such things at all. Niles was married; happily it seemed, from the way he was always talking about his wife. And Daphne had no reason to be interested in someone else. She wasn't alone by any means. She had Derek, a man who completely adored. Sure he wasn't perfect and they had their fair share of disagreements, but she hoped that their months of casual dating would blossom into something more serious.

Even so, she couldn't get the thought of the man beside her out of her head, wondering what he might be like as a boyfriend. But as quickly as the thought came it faded the moment she glanced across the large circular table.

How could she possibly be thinking of Dr. Crane this way? He was her closest friend and her boss' brother. But most importantly, his wife of several years was sitting at the same circular table, in direct view.

Daphne found it a bit odd that Niles and Maris were seated so far apart from each other, but it wasn't her place to question the reason. And so she returned her attention to the stage, feigning interest in the presentation. She really wished that she wasn't here at all, listening to Frasier make a complete fool out of himself, but it served him right for leaving in the middle of the awards ceremony. If he'd simply stayed where he was, he would have known that the Bishop had been lost at sea and he wouldn't be here now, making such insensitive comments and jokes about the Titanic. The man was completely clueless.

But if she were honest with herself, it wasn't Frasier's ridiculous speech that was making her uncomfortable. It was the man sitting next to her. She needed to speak to Niles desperately. But she was painfully aware of the way Maris was watching him, as though monitoring his every move.

The idea unnerved Daphne to no end. Niles certainly didn't deserve to be thought of as an un-trusting husband but as with the seating arrangements, any martial difficulties that he and his wife might be experiencing were none of her business. And even though her heart went out to him, she wouldn't dare say a word.

He loved Maris, of that Daphne was certain. But it seemed wrong for his wife of so many years to be so overprotective and she wondered if he was aware of it. The thought that he might not realize what Maris was doing to him made Daphne's heart sink and it made what she needed to tell him all the more difficult, but even more pressing than before.

And so, risking an angry glare or even an uncomfortable confrontation, she turned to her friend and whispered. "Dr. Crane, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
He seemed surprised but he smiled and leaned toward her. "Certainly Daphne. What's on your mind?"

She looked around, feeling strangely secretive. "Not here." She whispered.

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh… All right." He turned to Martin and Maris. "We'll be right back."

"Where do you think you're going?" Martin demanded. "Your brother is giving a speech up there! Show some respect, even if he is making a damn fool out of himself!"

Daphne tried not to make eye contact with Maris who she was certain was glaring in their direction. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause a rift between Niles and his wife, regardless of her own feelings about him.

Swallowing hard she discreetly took his hand, praying that no one was watching. ""I'm sorry. This isn't right. I'll just… I need to use the loo. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm sorry Dr. Crane. Mr. Crane."

Without waiting for an answer or making eye contact with anyone at all, she rose from her chair and slipped out of the ballroom.

In the loo she looked into the mirror surprised that, despite the tears on her cheeks, her makeup was still in place. What was wrong with her, crying over a man that she couldn't have? And worse, risking an argument or a huge scene between him and his wife?

Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. Shed simply have to wait until they were alone. She just hoped he would accept her apology for causing him to miss his brother's speech. She knew how much Frasier meant to him and even when her boss made a fool out of himself, Niles was supportive of his older brother.

Sighing deeply, she fluffed her hair with her fingers and pushed the door open. But as soon as she stepped into the hallway, she froze in surprise.

"Dr. Crane, what are you doing out here?"

"You seemed upset and I thought we could talk."

"Out here? But what about your wife?"

He quickly dropped his gaze to the carpeted floor and then met her eyes again, a gesture that was not lost on her.

"Dr. Crane?"

"Right… Maris. Well, she found her old friends from her college days, so I'm sure I won't be seeing her for the rest of the evening. Um, why don't we sit over here?"

Daphne smiled at his thoughtfulness as he led her down the hallway and found two chairs near the window. As they sat down, her heart began to race.

"What's on your mind?"

She blushed, wishing she hadn't made such a fuss out of something that now seemed so insignificant. There had been so many chances to talk to him alone before. Why did she have to choose tonight, when it would seem so suspicious?

"Actually, I feel silly…" She began.

"It's not silly, Daphne. I care about you and if you need anything at all, I'm always here to listen."

She smiled and took his hand, silently wishing that she could kiss him. But she quickly pushed the thought from her mind. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm not upset. I'm just-."

"Daphne I can see that you're nervous and you have no reason to be. I promise you that nothing you say will ever be repeated. It will remain between us. Just because you're not my patient doesn't mean that you don't deserve the same time of confidentiality."

"That's very sweet of you to say, and I appreciate it. But I just wanted to thank you."

This seemed to surprise him. "Thank me? For what?"

"The other night, when that horrible woman called. The nerve of her, using that kind of language! Thank you for sticking up for me. I know it's silly but not many people would be so considerate. Me brother's certainly wouldn't, except maybe for Stephen. I know your father wouldn't … and your brother… well, he's lost in his own little world and it's his own bloody fault! He started this whole mess by making fun of the weather in Seattle! And to tell you the truth I like the rain!"

She was winded by the time she'd finished her rant and she expected Niles to be angry with her for the way she'd insulted his brother and father. But to her surprise he was smiling.

"It's all right, Daphne. I'm appalled that someone would speak so rudely to you and I couldn't let that horrid woman get away with it."

She squeezed his hand once more. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry I took you away from your brother's speech and the benefit dinner. Perhaps we should be getting back."

"Actually Daphne, why don't we stay right here?"

"But what about everyone else?"

He smiled, warming her heart once more. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'd rather stay here with you."

She drew him into a hug, finding it hard to let go. "You're such a wonderful friend, Dr. Crane. You're always there for me and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"I feel the same way about you, Daphne."

And suddenly she realized that there was no need to be jealous at all, because she had what no one else had; the best friend she could imagine. She hugged him again, closer this time and then softly kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Dr. Crane. And I mean that with me whole heart. I hope we'll always be friends."

She could feel his breath catch as he held her close. "I'll always be here for you, Daphne. Always."

THE END


End file.
